


[Podfic] Expectations

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, First Time Gone Awry, Fluff, Fuck yeah pronouns, M/M, Non-Human Genitals, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of poisonandperfection's Expectations.<br/><i>Cecil never thought to mention it before, but now it seems so very obvious. This was not what Carlos thought he'd find when he took off Cecil's pants. They cope.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880001) by [poisonandperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonandperfection/pseuds/poisonandperfection). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/m7l1vez0f0e9zd90b0e3) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 14:25
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/i9716ujyas498tn5892p) | **Size:** 8.01 MB | **Duration:** 14:25

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fandom where "body horror" and "fluff" are both appropriate tags for the same piece. Welcome...to Night Vale.
> 
> Thank you to [poisonandperfection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonandperfection/pseuds/poisonandperfection) for permission to podfic this lovely piece. It was tremendous fun to record.
> 
> They say the [background image for the cover art](http://mathcornfun.com/tag/vitruvian-man/) is a corn maze, but I have my doubts. Crop circle, anyone?


End file.
